Reminicing
by Sparrows Magician
Summary: Arthur always has to make Merlin spar with him, but his friend can't stop staring at his new wife walking between the windows of the castle. A smile and a rememberence of time passed and how far they have all come. A little Mergana lovin always helps as well. Apart of 'Bliss' universe. A reveal fic.


_Cling! _

"Ow! That really hurt Arthur!"

The King rolls his eyes at Merlin, how pathetic his friend is sometimes. Seriously, their just sparring, why is it every time the man gets the smallest knick he has to complain?

"Seriously Merlin do you ever shut up and just do as commanded?"

"I would if the command was relevant to my life. Seriously Arthur, shouldn't I be brushing up on my spells no on some sword play? When do I ever use these things anyway?"

"Merlin, you are a lord now, not a servant. Let's say your powers don't work one day-"

"That's never gonna happen."

"Well let's just say they do! If you can't use your magic you need a backup plan."

"Can't my back up plan involved hiding in Morgana's skirts?"

Arthur throws his blade at Merlin now. The warlock catches it easily with his magic, a smug smile gracing his features.

"Must you Merlin? I now have to go scrub out my brain."

Merlin is suddenly not listening. He is staring dreamily at the castle. Arthur turns to follow his friend's line of vision and sees Morgana passing by. She has stopped and sending Merlin the most unladylike look Arthur has ever seen. Do these two quit? He turns back to his friend, the stupid look never leaving his face. Arthur narrows his eyes and chucks his helmet at Merlin's face and smiles when it connects.

"Ow! Seriously Arthur you need to stop throwing things at my face. I need it now."

"You know, it's been six months since you've been married, are you two ever going to get out of this lovey dovey realm you have decided to occupy without the rest of us?"

"Arthur, I think I could be married to Morgana for five hundred years and not get out of this stage with her."

Arthur makes a gagging sound and Merlin can't help but smile. Arthur looks at his friend now, Merlin standing there bouncing on his heels, chain mail clinking on his body, a smug look on his face at the new form of torment he can send toward Arthur. The man suddenly looks down at his sword, flipping it easily. He smiles at the blade remembering those days long ago when Merlin used to never leave his side as his manservant. He smiles as the nostalgic feeling washes over the king.

"Thank you by the way."

Arthur looks up from his daydreaming.

"For what?"

"Everything. For everything you have done."

Arthur stares at him for a moment. A smile crosses between the men before Arthur lunges. Merlin stops him easily and they spar for a few more hours, until the sun is directly over head. Now Arthur usually likes to continue with this heat, but he knows it means almost nothing to the most powerful sorcerer of all time. He motions and the two of them go to sit on a bench, Bruce and George standing by with water.

"I'm glad I've made the decisions I have Merlin."

The man in question looks at his water.

"But you didn't have too. You could have had me executed."

"You're a good man, not matter what you're doing to my sister behind my back and no I don't _ever_ want to know."

Merlin smiles.

"It feels like ages ago that you saved Guinevere and Tom from Morgana."

"It really does Arthur."

* * *

_It had been a year since Morgana's last attack on the kingdom. After she fled Arthur had married Guinevere and made Merlin a lord, giving him lands in the eastern part of his kingdom. Merlin frequented the castle though, sometimes it was wondered why he even had those lands, he was always in Camelot anyway._

_Queen Guinevere had gotten pregnant about five months later. Now Arthur already has a son, Tom, only a month old. The babe is beautiful, ivory skin like his father, chestnut hair he received from his mother, his blue eyes piercing the soul when the babe opens them to gaze upon the world._

_It was not a particularly special day. In fact it was just a meeting with the advisors when Morgana storms into the castle. It is odd in its own right, for she is not followed by an army that she somehow finds to aid in her quest to overtake Camelot. Mordred is not even with her, the situation even more curious. Does the woman not want the crown?_

_It is when her eyes land on the queen and the baby in her arms does Merlin realize what is happening. Morgana has found out about __**Tom**__. Morgana is here to kill __**Tom**__. It happens before anyone can register the situation._

_Morgana's hand flies out to blow away the queen and her son. Merlin reacts without hesitation. His hand flies out and pushes Morgana into the wall his eyes going gold. It takes a moment for the situation to register in his mind. Magic is still banned in this kingdom. Arthur has not reunited magic and Albion yet. His body shakes but he cannot back down, not with Morgana so close._

_She stands after being thrown. Her eyes lock on the man and she can suddenly hear him in her head._

_**Leave now Morgana.**_

_**Merlin…**_

_**LEAVE MORGANA!**_

_She shakes a little._

_**You're a traitor. I'll be happy when the king kills you.**_

_**Do not underestimate me Morgana!**_

_It is as if a light goes off in her head and her lips tremble together._

_**Emrys…**_

_**That IS what the Druids call me.**_

_Her eyes widen and she is suddenly backing up into the corner._

"_NO!"_

_In a puff of smoke the woman disappears and Merlin is left with Arthur and Gwen to deal with. The queen is holding Tom close to her breast, her eyes wide and shaking at the silent exchange going on between the two magic users. The knights all have their swords drawn and pointing at Merlin. What a mess indeed._

* * *

Merlin looks up to the sky.

"Remember how you locked me up for a whole two weeks."

"Well I was quite furious with you."

Merlin looks down, the memory, surprisingly, brings a small smile to the sorcerer's eyes.

"You stripped me of my lands if I recall correctly."

"You were never there anyway. The lands were irrelevant to you. I was always more hurt by the lies than anything, oh _Great Dragoon._"

Merlin laughs in merriment at this, slapping his knee for good measure. Arthur even smiles and both men can't help themselves. They're like two children.

"You demanded I become high court sorcerer."

"I always demand."

"Prat."

"You were a good friend, and once the truth came out I found out I had worse transgressions against you than you have against me."

"Arthur-"

"No I mean it Merlin. I killed Freya, I told you to suck it up when you lost your father. I'm truly sorry my old friend."

Merlin smiles down at his water.

"Its forgotten Arthur. You were only doing what was right. I sometimes have to pinch myself to know Kilgarrah and Aithusa are able to come and go in Camelot now. It is as if it is something out of a dream…I mean come on man, I'm married! To Morgana! Who would have ever imagined…"

Arthur looks at his friend's bewildered, astounded, face.

"You were always at odds with her behind my back were you not."

"Tried to kill her a bunch of times…but in my defense she did it retaliate."

The cheeky grin on his face makes Arthur smile.

"How do you two even sleep in the same bed?"

"She sniffs every drink I give her and I keep a dagger under my pillow and one eye open just in case."

They both laugh in merriment as the woman in question, and Gwen approach. Tom is in Morgana's arms somehow, the boy can't get enough of his aunt.

"What, pray tell, is so funny?" Morgana's eyes narrow at the two of them. They both gulp.

"Nothing just laughing at how fat Arthur is getting."

"I'm not fat! Guinevere tell them I am not fat." His wife bites her lip wringing her fingers.

"Well…we did have to adjust your belt again-"

"Guinevere!"

They all laugh and poor Arthur hides his face in his hands. Morgana speaks first while their laughter dies down.

"Come now, we have dinner in a few hours and you two smell awful."

"Blame the king, why do I need to know sword fighting again?"

Morgana walks up to him and pulls his ear down to her lips.

"It's so _I_ can give you a bath after all that training _Milord_."

Merlin's eyes darken.

"Indeed."

* * *

Dinner is never a quick affair. It involves a lot of banter between the boys, both women adding in their thoughts, and eventually a gang up on Arthur from the bunch. They have to keep him in line.

Merlin informs Morgana that he has to go up to his tower for an hour or so to go over some documents.

"I would do them in my chambers…but I don't think I'll get much done with you around."

His voice was husky and filled with promise. She allows him to go, and with a quick kiss to her knuckles Merlin was off.

It was only supposed to take him an hour, but a few hiccups in the documentation, and exercising of his magic, meaning it decided to work against him and blow everything in circles, made poor Merlin three hours late. He at least hoped she was still up.

"Morgana!"

The door swung open and he deflates a little. Not only was she not asleep, she was not in their bed, he frowns. He goes over to the table and takes off his sword and starts on his outer armor. He was about to call Bruce in to find out where she went and to get him ready for bed when the woman in question pokes her head out from their bath chambers.

"Yes?"

He chuckles at the sight. Her head parallel to the floor, her hair flowing like a black curtain behind her, and all he can see is her neck and head.

"I was wondering if you had gone to bed yet my love."

He starts to undress himself. She scrunches her nose at him before pulling her head back into the bath chambers.

"Of course I haven't. You haven't tucked me in yet _Milord."_

She walks out and leans her side against the door, his eyes bulge, all undressing forgotten.

The moonlight and candles illuminate her body. She is wearing one of his red tunics that reach to just above her mid thighs. The sleeves long enough to meet at her delicate wrists. There are no shoes on her feet. Her skin glistens, she probably was lathering it up with lotion before he entered. He breaths through his nose, how delectable his new wife can be.

"Morgana…"

She sways her sensual hips from side to side as she walks over to him on her tip toes. She comes over to his armor, always so much taller than her, and slowly starts to take it off. He is down to his tunic and trousers and her fingers fist the material.

"You were very late tonight Merlin."

He nods dumbly. His tongue comes out to moisten his lips, his arms coming out to bring her closer to him.

"I have the feeling that you wish for an apology."

"I may…later, but right now you have had a long day come to bed."

She kisses him softly on his lips, his hands running up and down her spine. She moves away and takes his hand, leading him to their bed. She takes off his tunic, trousers, and boots. He is left in nothing but his drawers.

"Lay down."

She commands, and he really never can resist her. He moves to lie on his stomach, his face in his pillows, and she plops herself on his bottom.

"Oomph!" He says into the sheets.

She laughs.

"Don't be a baby."

She starts to rub his back and he sighs in joy. It is moments like these that make him wonder why there are so many transgressions made by the nobility class. His wife always treats him with such love and care, and he is sure other wives treat their men with, and if they don't…then he is one lucky individual.

"So what did you and Arthur talk about today." She asks as she starts to rub his right arm.

Merlin sighs from the pillows, but turns his head to the side to answer her question.

"We were reminiscing about how he found out about my magic." Morgana actually smiles.

"I remember him being very cross with you. Two whole weeks in the dungeon."

She is rubbing his fingers now, bringing extra care to each digit, she does love his fingers. Merlin chuckles.

"He was very cross, but it turned out for the best."

"No more lands for you if I recall."

"Yes but somehow I got them all back and then some when we got married."

"Well we need a place to go if we need to get away from King Pratty, and I need a quiet place for some of my rituals."

Her knuckles were pushing at his spine, he moans. Does the woman realize what she is doing to him? He flips over suddenly and she yelps and her hips come in contact with his, his hands settling on them.

"Thank you for rubbing my back, arms, shoulders, and _fingers_ my wife."

She is shocked and blushes a little. His fingers slide up her thighs to the end of the tunic she has stolen, his hands playing with the helm. The deep red covering her cheeks makes his heart swell. She runs her hands over his stomach, playing with the hair around his nipples, a dreamy look taking over her eyes.

"Are you happy Morgana?"

She looks at him oddly, but smiles down at his face.

"I am always happy when I am with you my husband."

He holds her face, her hair creating a curtain, protecting them from the world.

"Even though I was so awful the first time I took you to bed?" He frowns a little, the memory still painful and she laughs merrily, and he frowns further.

She takes his hand, her fingers shaking, brings it between her thighs, the memory forgotten. He gasps. She is not wearing any drawers. He looks at her. Those piercing jade eyes have fluttered shut as he moves his finger experimentally against her folds. She gasps as his thumb makes contact with that sensitive spot on her body, his other fingers pushing past and diving into her heat.

His face comes up to kiss at her breasts, his teeth pulling at the thread on the tunic, attempting to get it lower on her body. She is bucking above him. The sweet liquid covering his fingers is driving his mad. He finally pushes the garment down enough and takes one of her tight pearls into his mouth. She is running her fingers through his hair, how she loves this man.

She shakes, shivers, and shimmies over him. The image is always too erotic for him to handle. Ever since that awful first time Merlin has started to control his body, _her pleasure her pleasure_, it is the mantra that screams in his brain. He is sitting up as she climaxes around his hand, the juices spilling down to his wrist. She is holding onto his shoulders, her back arched, she is a goddess like no other.

He pushes her down onto her back, his feet near the pillows. He hovers over her body, and kisses her hungrily. He can never find it in himself to get enough of her. Her hands come down and push his draws over his hips and down to his knees, he kicks them off, and Morgana giggles at the struggle.

He falls back to her, picking her legs up and wrapping them around his hips, his member finally pushing into her. She gasps at the renewed contact, and is followed by a groan. He clenches his teeth at her every time, looking deep in her eyes, hoping to find some answers to life itself. She runs her hands over his face, and he brings his lips to her as he pulls out and pushes back in.

She is moaning considerably now and he can't help himself, his dark instincts take over and he suddenly can't get enough of her. His hands come down to her lower back and suddenly she is in the air, slanted away from him. He is on his knees, his magic helping her pump as her ankles lock around his thighs. It is beautiful, something out of a painting. The sweat around her brow, her open mouth, he pushes into her harder and she suddenly can't take it, the familiar feeling of ecstasy takes over and she arches into the mattress. He falls to her a moment later, filling her with his essence.

She is panting under him, his lips trailing up and down her neck. Lick and sucking at different intervals. She is running her fingers through his hair.

"That was very interesting." She smiles and he brings his head up, a concerned look adorning his features. He hesitates.

"You didn't like it?" He was nervous. She runs her fingers over his ears.

"It was incredible." She shimmies under him to accentuate her point, he groans in response.

"Did you use your magic on me _Emrys_?"

He looks at her a little shy.

"Yes." He looks down, weary of her response.

"Why have you never done so before?"

"Didn't know if you would be ok with it or not…or if you would even like it." He chuckles uneasily.

"It was magnificent." She supplies huskily into his lips, before connecting him in a passionate kiss.

He brings her closer, a smile plastering itself to his face. He kisses her with desperation, until she breaks from his lips. He is met with a questionable look.

"So you got all randy tonight after talking with Arthur about what an awful human being I used to be?"

He looks at her oddly.

"No…I got all 'randy' because you came out of the bath chamber in nothing but my tunic."

His hands go lower to her thighs, teasing the material there, she sighs.

"Good…I almost thought you were all hopped up on my evil dominating side."

Merlin thinks about this, his eyebrow coming into his hair line. He nods when he comes to a decision.

"Well your _dominating_ side is very sensual my love…I didn't really mind being tied up when it was you that had done the tying…"

She opens her mouth in surprise, to bring that up? She smiles then.

"Maybe next time I should allow you to _tie_ me up."

His eyes widen, with a groan his lips fall to her neck and he starts to suck.

She laughs.

**_Fin._**

**So ok, I hope that in my stories you guys are getting the feeling that Morgana's bad behavior has kind of just become a really bad memory. I want to show that everyone has moved on by this point and can even laugh at the situation, but at the same time remember the instances with caution. I hope I've done that haha. I also finally got some Merlin/Arthur interaction, seriously I love writing them together...bromance like no other haha. I also really just wanted some good ol' lovin between M/M without the kids. I love them...but there was a time they didn't exist, and I wanted to create the parallels on their love lives. She was shy at one point people! Well I hope that was hot enough for ya!**

**As always thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcomed haha:)**


End file.
